


earthly

by sylveondreams



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, foot washing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 11:14:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20446229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylveondreams/pseuds/sylveondreams
Summary: Crowley washes Aziraphale's feet and, rudely, is called nice for it.





	earthly

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I'm projecting again. Enjoy your need for clean feet, Aziraphale.

Crowley set the basin down gingerly, taking care to not spill any warm water on the rug.

Aziraphale smiled down at him, and the water temperature increased slightly. "Thank you, dear."

Crowley scowled, gently rolling the ankles of Aziraphale's pajamas up his calves. "You don't need to make it a Thing every time, angel. You can't prove I'm not doing this just so you stop complaining."

"You say this every time, and not once have I complained." Aziraphale wiggled his toes as Crowley guided his foot into the basin, splashing a delicate amount of water up.

Crowley pinched his toes. "You did, you touched your feet together under the covers and said, 'My feet feel dirty,' and got out of bed. _And_ made a face at me."

"I did not." Aziraphale's foot twitched slightly in the water as Crowley ran his thumbs across its sole. "I did _not_ make a face at you. I was perfectly happy to wash my own feet."

"Mm." Crowley moved Aziraphale's foot, dripping, to the towel, and moved to the other.

"It really is lovely of you. Romantic, even."

Crowley scoffed. "Romantic. I don't know the word." He scraped his nails gently down the bottom of Aziraphale's foot, causing him to pull it quickly back.

"Crowley!"

Crowley smiled wickedly up at him. "Yes, angel?"

Aziraphale frowned. "Tickle me, and I _will_ smite you." He lowered his foot back into the water, where Crowley's hands were waiting to take it. 

"Hmm. A tempting offer." Crowley rubbed Aziraphale's heel with the pads of his fingers. 

"Mm." The basin vanished, along with the water in it, and Aziraphale moved his towel foot over to be dried centrally. 

"Demanding." Crowley obligingly brought the towel up to rub dry Aziraphale's feet. 

"You say that a lot, dear, and I've yet to see it."

"Watch yourself for one hour, Aziraphale, one hour, and you'll see."

"Really?" Aziraphale's toweled foot kicked lightly at Crowley. 

"You are a _fiend_, angel, you try to tempt me more than any demon ever has."

"It doesn't count because you love me," declared Aziraphale. 

"Oh?" Crowley moved the towel to Aziraphale's other foot, beginning to rub that one dry. "Just because I let you do it doesn't mean it doesn't count."

"Then I can say this is lovely of you, Crowley, very nice," said Aziraphale triumphantly. 

"Bless you," said Crowley venomously, vanished the towel, and stood up to stalk off to bed. 

Aziraphale tapped his arm, looking up at him. "Dear?"

"Hmm?" 

Aziraphale crooked his finger, and Crowley leaned down to accept a kiss. "Thank you."

Crowley grumbled, kissed Aziraphale in return, and went to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at [sylveondreams](https://sylveondreams.tumblr.com)!


End file.
